


【生化危机/威斯克x里昂】名姝

by z2527751



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Summary: 看了英剧《名姝》之后突然冒出来的女装里昂脑洞，想看21岁的粉嫩小警察穿女装已经很久了，并且感觉那个时代的衣裙很容易勒出女性体型，束胸，垫臀什么的，加上脸好(…)基本就可以萌混过关啦~没有看过名姝的只要知道，莉迪亚是一所高级妓院的老鸨，会抓处女来卖就可以了。写的没头没尾的，巨渣，纯为了爽，对不起了名姝剧组对不起了生化全员……
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

为了今年的维斯塔仪式，莉迪亚再次来到中介所寻找一个处女，缺乏保养的木屋在多雨季到处散发着霉味，而待在这里的人也大抵如此，烟灰味，油味，牲畜，烂泥，粪便，莉迪亚皱着眉头，为今天可能将没有收获感到惋惜，忽然角落里一个低着头的女孩吸引了她的注意，直觉告诉她这是一块璞玉，譬如她身上没有恶臭，姿态文雅安稳，虽然个头大了点，身形却很修长优美，被包住的头发露出几丝，是光滑的暗金色。她走过去发出和善的笑声：“打扰一下，亲爱的。”

对方抬起头颅，莉迪亚立马知道这是一个难得的上乘货色，面容非常美丽，带着几分男孩的英气，有着像雕塑一样的锋利轮廓，虽然不是温柔的相貌，但是这股强势反而能使男人们甘愿拜服于脚下，但唯一的缺点就是，胸部不够丰满，这女孩显然填塞了非常多布料在她的束胸里以挤出点像样的肉团来，可光润的皮肤色泽令这缺点显得无足挂齿。她的举止像是一个有教养的孩子，可是动作不柔软，常晒的微金肤色显示她是一个从事过大量体力活动的女性，身上穿着的，也是底层阶级女孩的棉布衣服。莉迪亚分辨不出这女孩的出身，她以热情的笑容吸引了女孩的注意，女孩礼貌的回应，声音低哑像受惊的小兽。哦这可怜的女孩，也许是从没离开过家门，对外界的一切都感到震惊好奇。

“我家正好缺一名女仆，我认为你会适合？”莉迪亚挽起这女孩的手臂，结实有力，但幸而没有特别粗壮。

“是吗？女士……我是说我们不需要签订一些协议之类的吗？或者您想要对我多一些了解——”女孩脸上喜形于色，但又有些无措和担忧。

莉迪亚感到这是一位有胆识的女孩，她甚至变得有些喜欢她了：“当然，如果你需要，我会为你准备了一份协议，等到你看过你将要工作的环境以后，”莉迪亚像多年未见的好友一样亲切的拉着她攀谈，“我想我会希望了解一些你的情况，你有心上人吗，亲爱的？我们家管教非常严，你知道的。”

“哦，当然，没有，这毋庸置疑的，我是说，我家的管教也非常严——”女孩似乎有些慌张，说道，“我……去世的父母是非常严厉的人，女士。”

莉迪亚露出悲伤的表情，由衷的表达了对逝者的歉意，并将她带到马车前：“哦，抱歉亲爱的，我还没有问你的名字——”

“利昂娜，”女孩灰蓝色的眼睛轻轻颤抖着，“利昂娜·汤普森，女士。”

他也没有想到会成功，里昂现在坐在金色广场的豪华宅邸里，与刚才那位好心的女士对坐交谈。这位女士把他当成了女孩热情款待，并且想要聘用他成为女仆，老天这可真是惊险，幸好他的父亲并不在金色广场出没，女仆也无权出席那些上流社会的宴会，他应当可以在这里隐藏的很好。

他完全无法相信亚克的烂点子居然会奏效。他逃离了家门——因为无法听从父亲的安排和某位素未谋面的贵族千金订婚。并不是因为他有别的心上人或是追求爱情，他只是难以接受像他父亲一样的家庭在自己身上重现，他与父亲关系向来恶劣，这次只是不可避免的一次激化，也许必须要让父亲搞清楚他的立场，才能让自己的意见有被听取的可能。

但离家第三天，他的钱袋就被偷了，他试图寻找工作，但刚找到一份文书工作，就在工作的家里遇到了父亲的熟人，不得不落荒而逃，他找体力工作，但却因外表太整洁细瘦被嫌没有力气，并且在街上发现卫兵正在搜寻他。

狼狈的四处躲藏的他在暗巷里遇到了儿时的好友亚克·汤普森，他是家里仆人的儿子，却大胆有主见，与里昂非常合拍，自从他十六岁离家里昂再没有他的消息，他行色匆匆的把里昂带到自己的临时住所，听说了里昂的难处和留宿的请求后，亚克表示自己自身难保，并帮里昂出了一个馊主意——打扮成单身女性前往中介所寻找工作。那里会有人来寻找可以做女仆或女工的人选，他或许可以靠着漂亮脸蛋蒙混过关。

为躲避卫兵的搜查而焦头烂额的里昂接纳了他的建议，并任由亚克用胸衣把自己勒得喘不过气来并塞进去一大堆布条来把他胸前顶起两块像是胸部的肉。他穿着极不舒适的裙子忐忑的走到中介所坐下，并时刻恐惧着会被人发现是打扮成女人的男人。没想到很快就有一位亲切和蔼的女士来找他搭话，这位女士的穿着像是来自上流社会，他万分惊恐的怕被了解他家族的人认出来，尽管他确信自己并没有见过这样一位贵族太太。直到现在坐在她家的客厅，他依然小心着自己的言行生怕露出马脚。如果只是女仆的工作，他很确信自己能够胜任，他的雇佣者并不能掀起他的裙摆看他到底是男是女，如果他足够小心，他就能够在这个家里待到风头过去，然后做下一步打算。劝服自己保持积极的心态，直到被那位女士带到了一间卧房，并让他在此稍作等待后，关上了房门——然后传来门落锁的声音。

里昂立马意识到情况不对，他起身拍门询问，没有得到任何人回应，反复的制造巨大声响而没有回应之后，他开始担忧她是否是父亲找来抓他回去的，他扯掉头巾，摆好架势向房门撞去，一次又一次的，房门纹丝不动，他感到震惊，因为他确信他的力气并不小，四周没有任何窗户，他几乎可以断定他是遭到了绑架。

入夜，门外传来上楼梯的咚咚声，里昂紧张的等待着，一直到门打开的那一刻，他狠狠朝进入者的后脑砸去，嘭的一声，那个倒霉的男人面朝下倒下，里昂提起裙摆跨过男人偷偷朝门外探头，没有人注意到这里，正当他准备逃走，忽然感到眼前一黑，失去了意识。

他再次清醒时，后脑一阵疼痛，眼前一片漆黑，他欲动才发现手脚都被布条绑住了，突然他意识到空间里还有另一人存在着，那个人走过来坐在床边，轻声说道：  
“你是来应征女仆的？”  
“我得警告你，你们这是绑架——”里昂话未说完，突然打了一个寒噤，那个男人把手摸上了他的小腿，并慢慢向上滑动。

“嘘——我来告诉你，你这是在哪里，”男人的声音突然靠近，“你进了一家妓院，被作为‘处女’将初夜卖给了我。”

男人的呼吸近在耳边，手伸进他裙摆里——抓住了他的“小兄弟”。

“而你，却是一个男孩。”

里昂感到被蛇缠身的阴森恐惧，浑身不由得冒出冷汗，他强调道：

“很抱歉破坏您的兴致，先生，显然，我是个男人，是不会有任何‘初夜’可以献给你，如你所见，我是被胁迫的，我没有任何能力偿还你所付出的费用，而你可以去向那个老鸨索要你损失的钱财，并且——先把我放下来。”

“不不不你不懂，里昂。”

被叫到真名，里昂呼吸突然绷紧。

“或者说，肯尼迪伯爵的合法继承人。你放着家里体面的订婚仪式不参加，跑到这里来当妓女，又是什么有趣的缘由呢？”男人皮质手套的冰凉狠狠钳住了里昂的家伙，不紧不慢的上下套弄起来。

里昂被冰冷的快感侵袭，只觉得背脊发凉却又抑制不住的发出舒服的呼吸声，他颤颤巍巍的说道：

“你是谁？到底有什么图谋？”

男人轻声的笑了，他丝毫没有停下手中的动作，反而加快了，他毫无波澜的口吻说道：

“我只是需要干我买下的处女，你很漂亮，里昂，也许明天我会给你的‘妈妈’一笔不低的小费。”

他俯身，重量像恐惧一样层层压上，里昂开始竭尽全力的挣扎，直到他的呼吸喷到里昂脸上，令里昂面上的汗毛立起。

“至于我是谁，我是即将要干你后穴的男人，你的第一个男人。”

莉迪亚坐在梳妆镜前，昨天威斯克伯爵为那位处女的初夜慷慨的付出了300磅的高价，但她不知为何就莫名的不安，过早的醒来之后就一直坐着等到天明，她挥去了脑子里多余的想法，整理了衣装，走出门去迎接威斯克大人。可她一出门，威斯克伯爵直接从她身边走过，并丢给她一袋子钱。她连忙跟上去询问：  
“威斯克大人，您昨晚可还享受其中？”  
威斯克暂停：“物超所值，他非常得我欢心，希望下次来还能再见到他。”说完便转身离开了。  
莉迪亚匆忙行礼道别，却突然意识到——  
“他？！”

莉迪亚冲向‘处女’的房间，打开房门，光线照进床上浅色的人形，那人揉了揉头发，睁开眼看向莉迪亚。

那褪去了衣裙的上身显然是男人的外形，莉迪亚感到血液都冲上了眼眶。

“你骗了我！你这个肮脏的小畜生！你毁掉了我对顾客的信誉！”

里昂的蓝眼睛一尘不染，注视着怨毒的女人说道：  
“这句话，我原数奉还给你。”

“告诉我，你到底这样绑架了多少女孩？”他坐起身，光裸的上身优美修长，在晨光的照射下暴露出斑驳的性爱痕迹，“我会去告发你，以绑架和强奸的罪名。”

莉迪亚楞在了原地，几乎无法说出完整的话来，她回想着刚才威斯克所说的话，恶狠狠的带上门，阐述事实：“你没有机会去告发了，事实上你也永远，不会走出这栋房子，我的客人都只想要柔婉的女士，但我不管你是男人也好什么也好，都只能为我工作！在有人愿意付钱买你之前，就用你的劳力来抵扣你寄住的债务吧！”

强盗理论，里昂想。可是他只能暂时待在这里，他想起今早看到威斯克伯爵的脸时的情景，他不敢想象父亲那“高贵”的社交圈里存在的竟然都是这种人渣。

“待在这里，乖乖等着我来找你，否则你父亲会知道一切并过来领你回去，或者让你父亲偶然发现我包养在家每天干的妓女是他辛苦教养多年的儿子。”这是威斯克今早对他说的话。

他确实没多少选择，即使逃出去，也很可能被发现并带回家，并非他意识不到这里是个怎样的场所，但如果回去，他之前的一切只会白费，他不喜欢威斯克，但他还是得待在这里。

没过多久，莉迪亚气冲冲的回来，丢了一套衣服在他身上，一套男装：“快穿上你该死的衣服，出来干活！”没过多久，管家给他打了热水清洗，他总算有机会照看一下自己饱受摧残的后穴，为了不看起来像个脆弱的受害者，他在莉迪亚面前尽力保持了平和的姿态，可一接触到热水，浑身的酸痛和后穴的麻木就令他几乎叫出来，他甚至能感觉到威斯克故意没戴套射到里面的玩意在缓缓流出，他有种流眼泪的冲动，忽然明白那些失去贞操的女孩们的心情。凄凉，这纠结的感受他会一辈子记得，而威斯克和莉迪亚会付出他们应有的代价。

里昂出现在女孩们面前时，她们几乎都露出了探究的眼光，他相貌俊美，像一个贵族公子哥一样挺拔潇洒，即使是低贱的打扮也无法遮掩掉的骨子里的气度。里昂没有作声的从她们眼前掠过，去找管家领自己的工作。而大家都心知肚明的在猜，昨晚那个“处女”去哪了呢，今天突然从楼上下来的俊美男人又是怎么冒出来的呢，他纤细的身形和后颈扎眼的牙印几乎道出了所有答案，只是奎格利的女孩都没有八卦的勇气。奎格利外出又回来，工作照常进行，里昂不必在大厅出现，只需在幕后做些杂活，他偷偷探看屋外的景象，嫖客几乎大部分都是他认识的人物，伯爵，子爵，法官，税务官，大臣，还有外交使臣，无一例外的瘫倒在女人的怀抱里毫无符合自己身份和权力的操守。他不能暴露自己，而他所见证的这一切，都是他未来必须要去修正的，政治污点。认识到这一点的里昂，忽然有些好奇威斯克的心里在想些什么，难道真的对一个突然闯入的意外变数有兴趣？难以捉摸的人，里昂想。

第三日下午，威斯克再次来到金色广场，里昂正在洗衣房里分拣衣物，就被莉迪亚拉进房间，强行穿上了女装，戴上假发，甚至还扑上了厚厚的铅粉和胭脂，莉迪亚拉着他看向镜子，一个无可辩驳的美人在他面前呈现，是啊亚克也表达过这样的意思，但令里昂感到痛苦的是，怎么样的衣裙，才能把一个男人，也轻易的压迫，削成所有人理想中女人的形态，他闭上眼睛，想起他那爱好无拘无束，却最终被几乎幽禁的母亲。提起裙摆，像一个淑女一样走出大厅。

大厅里的客人们几乎都在第一时间注意到了他的存在——瞧她那干净锋利的眉眼，冷然的叫人无法从上面移开视线，那眼睛真美啊，浅而蓝的像传说中的白鹿会饮的冰湖，她的姿态高雅而不可侵犯，她显然是一位【女神】。他就这样顶着全部人的视线穿过大厅，没能走出界限就被一位宾客拉住，“你是新来的吗，美丽的女士。”他问到。  
“不是，我是【专属】于威斯克大人的。”  
他回身看了问者失望的眼神，拽起衣裙再度向楼上的房间走去。  
“威斯克，你来做什么，”里昂关上门，自顾自的穿过威斯克身边，坐到床上，“还有，为什么要我着女装，这是你的特殊癖好吗？”

威斯克坐在椅子上啜饮红酒，随口答道：“没有，如果要我选，我比较喜欢干穿男装的你。”

里昂眉头攥起，可他没有说什么，只是漠然等着威斯克开口。

“只不过你需要从他们中间走过而不被发现，”威斯克放下酒杯站起来，走向里昂，“而且——”他突然抱起里昂，撩起他的裙子插了进去，“裙子让我能随时随地干你。”

里昂难耐的呻吟起来，他几乎没有什么反抗，好像极其适应妓女的职能一样随着威斯克的顶弄发出低浅舒服的呻吟。

“莉迪亚已经知道你的身份，为了你们的利益着想，她会卖你个人情，你会受到她的保护，你父亲不会查到你在这里，你也不用接待客人。除了我。”

“嗯~啊~啊~~~那我为什么…就要~心甘情愿的~被你干？~”里昂裙下散发着光晕的臀和腿轻轻打着颤，吃进那长的可怕的粗壮阳物，穴口还贪婪的拖拽着不让它退出，好像不吃进这个男人的大鸡巴就会饥渴而死那样。

“因为我是知情人，你的秘密保守者，”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇出现了《名姝》中的角色玛格丽特·威尔斯，没有看过的朋友可以理解为这是一个比较好人的老鸨。

“我们需要挨个彻查，发现非自愿呆在这里的女孩，还有，记下每一个在场者的名字！”

一大早，金色广场奢华的大厅就炸开了锅，一位新上任的法官柜台举报并带走了莉迪亚·奎格利，而卫兵则鱼贯而入盘查且与客人推搡着，在后厨看到情况的里昂匆忙寻找可以躲避的地方，然而莉迪亚把房子封锁得水泄不通，他只得迅速赶往三楼，那里一些扇窗户至少是可以砸开的。

攀爬着向下倾斜，里昂在地上滚了一圈安全落地，他一抬头，一位穿着深绿色衣裙微有些丰满的女士正上方的看着他。

这位这位从奎格利宅邸三楼跳下来的小伙子英俊的有点格格不入，这是玛格丽特·威尔斯一路上的感想，看着这男孩令她有点有点担心奎格利这个老家伙是否又扩展了别的业务怎样服务那些喜欢男人的客户什么的……不管怎样，现在这孩子坐在了威尔斯家的小餐厅里，彬彬有礼的姿态与身上沾满的泥一点也不相称。

“想要来杯茶吗？孩子？”

这个左顾右盼的男孩显出了十分的担忧，她能够理解才出虎口又入狼穴的恐惧，她拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：

“我们这里不像奎格利家，我们的女孩只是为自己的生活而工作。”

范妮偷偷的看了这里几眼，露出她特有的俏皮笑容试图安抚这个陌生的男孩，然后被玛格丽特的眼神哄出去，哒哒哒的跑走了。

玛格丽特有些随意的坐在餐桌的上方，看向他这篇：

“而且，我相信你也是奎格利的受害者，不是吗？”

“所以她真的没有让你……额……向客人翘起屁股之类的吗？里昂？是这么个名字对吗？”穿过一阵酒嗝，玛格丽特粗鲁的声音伴随着姑娘们的大笑声响起。

“嗯-也许？不过你知道吗？其实我的大部分工作还是给姑娘们洗衣服，天哪我不敢想象每天套着那么多层衣服生活的可怕感受-”

女孩们再度笑了起来，她们推搡着里昂问他是否也洗内衣一类的话题，但玛格丽特推开了她们，里昂，他是这么自称的，他正散发着可爱的酒味和青年人的迷人笑容，显然，女孩们的快活氛围让他放松了许多，玛格丽特端着酒杯坐在里昂旁边，里昂注意到她，躲避着女孩们的调戏低声询问：  
“威尔斯夫人，我想问您是否知道亚克·汤普森这个人。”

“哦当然我知道，这小子以前可帮了我们过多的忙，你需要找到他？”

“是的，他是我儿时的好友，我想我可以到他那里寻求帮助。”

“他很久之前就搬走了，我后来有碰到过他那么一两次，可惜他似乎根本没有固定的住处，似乎在躲避什么人。”

她拍了拍里昂的肩：“很抱歉我没能帮上你的忙，里昂。”

“不这没关系。我是说，我会另想对策。”

玛格丽特站起来大喊：“好了姑娘们，今天的奎格利入狱庆祝就到此为止！回你们的房间养好你们的小穴明天准备开工啦！”

待女孩们都离开，房间里仅剩玛格丽特和里昂两人，玛格丽特坐下，有些严肃的对里昂询问道：  
“里昂，我想问你，你能否出庭证明奎格利绑架的罪名？”

“我很抱歉，威尔斯女士，但是我可能无法做到这一点。”   
里昂苦恼的说道，  
“我有一些......私人的情况让我无法出庭作证，或者说，即使出庭作证，我的证词也会无效化……我很抱歉。”

里昂无法说出的是，他的父亲会在他的证词生效之前就找上来将他送回家软禁，就像对待他母亲那样。

“那么，我是说，你是否有一些其他的情报，关于金色广场的……也许说把柄，能够帮助我们扳倒奎格利？”

里昂听完不禁苦笑，不管威尔斯女士是一个什么样的人，至少在对奎格利的观点上，他们是站在同一阵线上的。

“我曾经也考虑过这一点，在那些嫖客之中，有一些人，据我了解，他们的事业或者家庭事实上如履薄冰，如果被发现嫖娼很可能有巨大后果。”

“你是说，我们可以承受这一点来找到他们要挟他们去告发奎格利？”

“不，”他说出了难处，“事实上难以实行，这些贵族即使都有些把柄，但是要挟他们触发倒莉迪亚可能还不如如他们勒索钱财来的容易，因为本质上他们是官官相护，如果他们觉得你的条件造成他们被卷入大麻烦，那么他们可能会感谢你替换的信息，把犯了事的人踢出门或者用什么方式彻底软禁，然后就会对这些告密的知情人下手，以保守这种腐败的秘密。总之，除非有公正且极有权势的人来做这件事，否则无法成功。”

他说完后，失望与沉默笼罩了威尔斯的小屋子，随意寒暄过两句，玛格丽特轻声的对里昂说他可以在这里先住一晚再考虑去处，随后缓慢的走出了房间。

里昂在这里可以算是很安全，但他没能回房间休息，而是留在餐厅，烦闷的喝着玛格丽特留下的酒。他已经厌烦了这样的躲藏藏藏，他当初继续留在妓院，忍受威斯克的侵犯可不是为了能有一天逃避一天，他为了能探清这些人的底细找到能突破这些黑暗的贵族潜规则的切入口而忍受负负重。什么立场的烦闷感，只是叛逆的贵族继承人，还是被卷进丑闻的倒霉家伙，还是维护正义的逞英雄的傻瓜？

他喝醉了酒，趁着夜黑，离开玛格丽特的房子，一个人颓唐的游荡在紧凑的街上，看着周围街角浑浑浊可怕活着，有一日度一日的无望之人，看着这个表面富丽堂皇，实际上污浊恶臭的伦敦，感受着自己的无力，弱小，绝望侵袭了他。

他倒在路边，全然不管会被卫兵发现的危险，一个人影跑过来，迅速的遮掩着他的脸把他带走。

这个人是亚克·汤普森，他把里昂放在自己床上，拍拍他的脸。  
“醒，里昂，清醒一点。”

里昂迷瞪的看到了亚克的脸，挥了挥手嘟囔着：

“就把我放那不管怎样，让我被父亲抓回去，了结这一切也没什么不好，不是吗。”

亚克站起身，有些滑稽的拍了拍进球：

“呵，你想要这样也未尝不可，如果你要回去，何不给兄弟一些便宜占占，让我带着你回去索要一些赏金？”

里昂头也没抬起的胡乱论文：“你不过是一个低贱的仆人罢了，你以为父亲会领你的情吗，不会的，他只会把你轰出来，你什么也得不到，不如干脆让我流落街头被什么人杀死，更干净利落。”

亚克有点来气了，渡步转了一大圈，回来向着里昂低声呵斥：  
“不妨告诉你吧，里昂·肯尼迪，你的存在曾经使我的人生燃起希望，一个贪婪的贵族老爷的你从来没把我当成是仆人对待，还记得你曾经对我说过的话吗？'亚克，你不是什么奴隶，你是个英雄，你什么都会，又比那些满腹油水的官老爷聪明百倍，你迟早会有大成就，扇那些庸碌无能的贵族的脸！'我至今仍记得你意气风发当时的样子，为了这些话，我会永远的记住你，永远在你需要我的时候帮助你，永远站在你这边，但如果你真的只是想在这里醉死，那我只好也奉陪了！

里昂似乎清醒了，他喘着气坐起身看向亚克，亚克抄起桌上的酒，猛灌了一口，坐下来气呼呼的看着里昂，里昂沉默的低头。  
“我没有办法，即使扮成女人并不好受，也好过什么也做不了只能任由这些事情继续腐烂下去，我能做什么？我只是个刚逃离家里的庇护就被拐卖的傻子而已，甚至退一万步说也只不过是这些贵族的一份子而已。”

亚克平息着自己刚才的气愤，他停顿了许久，开口文章：

“记得我跟你说过我自身难保吗？”

“我现在在做私人侦探，为那些需要人帮忙调查一些脏事的人出力，虽然大部分委托是一些调查丈夫出轨的无聊事，老天啊，你知道那些妇女的尖声哭泣有多吓人，尽管只偶尔偶尔有些一些有用的活，但我已经开始探明了一些事情……”

“但你被拐走那时我感到害怕极了，也许由于我的过失，你会”，“我虽然没有想到你会被妓院找上，我得说她们是真有眼光，”不小心被杀。”

他抬起头看向里昂，眼睛亮的可怕。

“伦敦最近发生了一件可怕的案件，有很多地方找到了一些浑身变形，被剖开，死状可骇的尸体，有些尸体面容可辨别，可以大部分他们是穷苦的唯一人，或者乡下人，外乡人，其中有一些跟我调查过的案件有过联系，顺藤摸瓜下去，我发现这些事件指向一个人。阿尔伯特·威斯克。”

“这也是我不敢留你的缘故，我在被他们追杀，”他露出正面腹刚刚结痂的刀伤，“他们可真是不留情面，但有这样的情况，说明我的调查方向对了，这让他们把自己更敞开的暴露在我的面前，我需要收集更多的证据，以把这些草菅人命的家伙绳之以法。”

“我不是什么法官，动不了他们，但我知道一位愿意做这些事的人，他现在仍然是实习阶段，我要做的，便是把他推上力量的高位，然后拱手奉上我搜集的证据，到时候，这些权倾朝野的恶势力就会整个崩盘。”

“我不敢说我能改变这个世界些什么，只是，我不想让你对我失望。”

“同样的，我也不希望看到你对自己失望。”

亚克站起身，对刚才激昂的演说感到有些尴尬，他走上前坐在床边，抓住里昂一边，凝视他的眼睛。

“做你想做的，里昂，我永远站在你身边，不管你什么时候想去哪里，都可以来找我，只是，不要向倒霉的命运低头，让我看到你像以前一样的发光，好吗。”

里昂低头想了许久，然后他抬头看向亚克“你能把我送回玛格丽特家吗。”

里昂向玛格丽特要一身衣服，并在她们身上的眼光下请她把自己打扮成艳丽的女人，他向玛格丽特说明了他与奎格利的渊源，并婉拒了玛格丽特帮助他的好意，他告诉玛格丽特自己有非常重要的事要去处理，但以自己的名誉向她保证，他永远是站在正义的一边。

天刚蒙蒙亮，他苦笑着站立了奎格利的宅子门前，敲了敲门，门后，刚刚起床的奎格利用身上的表情看着他，而他就像一个对自己的容貌与魅力无比自信的名姝一样，踩着男人俯首的背脊，走进向他敞开的大门里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我家ada小可爱各方面的支持！ @易幕遮

利昂娜·汤普森在金色广场混的风生水起，除了永远拒绝和客人上床以外，她几乎就是个艳名传遍伦敦的名妓了，有一次里昂甚至看到他的父亲也被拉来了这里，不情不愿的瞟了一眼大厅里繁花般的美女，然后气鼓鼓的转身就走了，他嘴角扬起了坏笑，他的父亲显然没能认出他，甚至那短暂投放在他身上的视线还带着隐秘的热切。

他并不会嘲讽父亲为老不尊什么的，毕竟他的父亲虽然是个混账老顽固，但却是个比在场所有贵族都有重视自己的品行操守的男人。只是里昂知道自己似乎有些天赋，不费力气的就可以令男人们对他着迷——当然，他作为男性时可没有此项能力。尽管莉迪亚对于他从不跟客人上床感到憋气，并不时暗示他有些客人并不介意拥抱娈童，但他无论几次搬出威斯克来施压，总能奏效。看得出来，莉迪亚很怕威斯克，而他正是要等那一个时机，一个威斯克的再次到来的时机。

威斯克时隔多日终于再度来到金色广场，彼时里昂正摊坐在沙发上数着花盆里的叶子，顺便露出修长的颈项和慵懒的美态以敷衍宾客，莉迪亚急匆匆的通知他威斯克大人光临，他才赶紧站起来抢在威斯克上来之前走到莉迪亚的诸位客人面前，当威斯克来到大厅时，里昂当着他的面，非常大胆的坐在某个男客人身上，露骨的用臀部蹭男客人的下体。

与那人受宠若惊的表情相对的，是威斯克站在大厅中散发的冷酷的气场，很快，里昂被威斯克拉起，拽进房间推起裙子就要要上，热烫的头部几乎都贴上了大腿内侧，但里昂却敏捷的躲开了，他放下裙摆又变成了个矜持高贵的妇人，带着戏谑的笑随性的坐在梳妆桌上。

“不会有了，威斯克，服从你廉价的嫖娼无疑是令我自贬了身价。”

他抬起头看向走过来以可怕的身高把他笼罩在阴影下的威斯克，

“你知道，我需要更可靠的保护，和足够的自由，而不是长时间暴露在随时可能被认出的危险之下。”

“那你想要如何？”威斯克说。

“包养我。”

经过一晚上的折腾，威斯克供养情妇的契约被送到了莉迪亚的宅邸，上面开出的天价无疑十分符合利昂娜·汤普森现在的艳名，令莉迪亚也笑着把他送上了马车。

一路的颠簸令昨晚过度使用过的地方十分痛苦。该死的阿尔伯特，这种活他迟早要一笔笔跟他清算，里昂咬咬牙，即使他知道他此行必然要无穷无尽的接纳这种活计了。祝威斯克和他的大鸡巴永远的烂在地狱里，里昂撑着脸百无聊赖的看着前往威斯克宅邸路上无聊的风景。

里昂成了威斯克的情妇，可以自己决定避人耳目的穿男装生活还是穿女装见人。威斯克宅邸的仆人都非常忠诚，或者说恐惧，他们绝对不会透露关于里昂双重面貌的一星半点，而里昂也需要在威斯克需要的时候，服务于他，无论是随时随地的性欲，还是恶趣味的炫耀，

“这是利昂娜·汤普森，那位能激起皇帝的欲望，却玩弄了全伦敦男人的美妇人。我可是耗费了巨大的代价才把她关在了家里，你们可以尽情的掀起她的裙摆，只是看在我花费的金额的份上，不要掀开她遮挡的面纱，这是她对于成为我【专属】的唯一要求。”

一些宾客无疑对于可以随意触碰这样的一个女人感到猥琐的兴奋，但上前的调戏被利昂娜以一个完美的屈膝礼给避过了，她端庄优雅的立起，形状姣好的唇瓣弯起暧昧的笑容，徒留那位不检点贵族伸着手尴尬的在所有人面前成为笑话。一旁摊坐着喝着小酒的威廉·伯肯大人对美妇人无动于衷，只嗤笑着庸人的痴愚，他有着一位绝美聪慧的妻子和薪金丰厚的文职，但坊间盛传他爱好俯身于肮脏强壮的男人身下，并对女人丝毫没有兴趣。

入夜，里昂又一次被威斯克压在身下，重复那些无聊单调的运动，尽管他必须承认自己能被威斯克带动着陷入巨大的快感之中，但其中的空虚和他身上带着的任务的紧迫使他没办法沉浸于这种行为。结束后，他光裸着俯卧在威斯克身旁，无眠的思考着，威斯克忽然发声：

“你可以试着直接把桌边那把剑插进我的心脏，你所担忧的一切都会随之消失，不是吗。”

里昂心里一惊，看向威斯克不带感情的瞳孔，

“我把你带回家不是为了看到你愁苦的委身在我床上，我的小美人，”威斯克撑起身笼罩在里昂的视野上方，嘴唇柔软，眼神却没有丝毫温度，“让我满足你的需求，我的爱，你为什么不说说，你想要什么？”

里昂皱起眉，威斯克吐露的每一句话都像溶液，冰冷的腐蚀着他的神经，他不敢相信自己的一切行动和意图都尽在威斯克的掌握之中。他觉得体内烧起一团火，激烈且恐惧的晃悠着，甚至让他额角冒出了细汗，他觉得如果对峙持续下去，他可能会掉眼泪，他颤抖的唇开口：

“我想要……你向我剖开你自己，威斯克，给我展示你最隐晦，肮脏的秘密。”

说完，他仰面倒在床上，灰蓝色的眼睛里澄澈无物，带着浅浅的呼吸，毫无防备的敞开在阿尔伯特面前。

阴冷潮湿的地下道里，阿尔伯特拉着里昂的手腕穿梭着，仅穿着薄薄的棉质内衣和马裤的里昂微微发着抖，眼球紧跟着威斯克手里火把的光移动。

他们下到了这个小别院的地下，一股极其刺激令人作呕的气味突然扑面而来，因为气压的缘故，他在上面丝毫没有发觉这么鲜明的味道。当火光的通明照亮整个内室，待里昂看清那里的东西，一股呕吐的冲动把他淹没。

威斯克走到对侧，火光照亮了那些皮肉扭曲，内脏翻出的血肉之躯，和周边琳琅满目的玻璃容器，金属管，药草研磨器以及种类繁多的医用刀具，威斯克把火把挂置在冰冷的墙壁上，声音在屋里回荡：

“顺带一提，威廉·伯肯大人也参与到了这件事情当中。”他照旧没什么情感的语气说道，“对于这个秘密，你感到满意吗，亲爱的？”

里昂知道了威斯克的秘密，但他无法理解为什么威斯克会自然的给他他想要的结果，并且让事情轻而易举的照着他想要的方向发展。

威斯克那些毫无避讳的态度和觉察不出丝毫温情的爱语令他像惊弓之鸟一样无法确定自己是否走对了，他甚至考虑直接拿起剑刺杀威斯克以防止威斯克把他也变成那些地下室里的尸体中的一员，不，甚至不一定是尸体，他亲眼见到其中有些个体还在血肉模糊的呼吸着，他不得不用一整个早晨来窝在床铺上，他甚至不确定能否把这个信息告诉亚克，那仿佛给他又营造了一幅亚克被肢解在阴冷黑暗之中的图景。

他看向茶几上的匕首，一把古铜色，没有什么装饰，但十分锋利的匕首，威斯克似乎完全不避讳给里昂以武装自己的机会，里昂握紧手中的匕首——走向威斯克所在的书房。

威斯克没有起身或者抬头，只是等着里昂慢腾腾的走到他身前时微微用力把他揽过来坐在自己腿上，眼睛继续浏览他的文件，手指轻柔摩挲着里昂纤细的腰部。

互相的热度熨帖着，里昂身上冒出的冷汗都要被捂热了，他感到威斯克伏着的男性器官渐渐的在来自他人的热度下变硬，幅度极微的蹭着里昂的大腿里侧。

里昂手里还握着刀，身体却在紧张的氛围里越发感到性的压力，他竟然能够感受到逐渐习惯被进入的后穴深处发出隐痛，并一点点的变湿润。

感受到里昂那些忍耐着的不自然的扭动，威斯克流利的把里昂抱起来，褪去裤子令他俯趴在桌面上，全然不顾可能会弄脏了文件，然后一鼓作气的顶入。

里昂发出了这几天以来第一次全身心的呻吟，他被顶入的快感淹没，没几下就射了出来，并且哭叫着承受紧接着漫长且没有射精的后穴高潮，。他几乎被干到没法思考，甚至想掰开臀瓣把内里湿淋淋的饥渴直白的传达给那个掌控他的男人看。

一切都在走向崩离，威斯克看着明晃晃的匕首光明正大的被瘫在桌上的里昂以失去力气的手努力握着，嘴角勾起难以揣度的笑意，腰部像永远不会累一样一次又一次的把紧窄柔软的穴干出水，变得湿淋淋的哭着央求更多，更粗，更凶狠的插入。猛的把尺寸吓人的阴茎全根拔出之后，再一口气顶到难以想象的最深处，威斯克最终把浓稠的精液顶着最敏感的地带射出。

里昂发出濒死的哭泣声，撕裂了桌上瘦巴巴的信纸，再也射不出东西的阴茎在过度的刺激下射出了最后一点浅色的尿液。

在高潮的余韵里痉挛着，里昂被翻过身双目无神的看向上方，威斯克抠开里昂执拗的抓着刀的手，拿着刀身在里昂眼前晃过。

“你觉得把这东西插入你贪吃的小穴会怎么样？”

里昂无动于衷，湿漉的蓝眼空洞的看着他，直到威斯克真的把那带着圆润纹路的刀柄一点点的插入那正在挤出精液的后穴，里昂啊的叫出来，没有惊讶也没有恐慌，只是又一次的顺着体内急速的抽插节奏浪叫，当着威斯克的面被一柄小刀插到再次高潮，眼球上翻。

喘息着，他叫哑了的嗓音吐出还带着情色的音节：

“你会杀了我吗，威斯克。”

“还是说，你追求更刺激的掌控，对于我？”

里昂撑起自己看着威斯克，蓝眼睛里再度流出泪来，神情凄美但下流。

他伸手握住威斯克抓着刀身的手，一条腿踩在桌上，把淫靡血腥的画面大开的展现出来，他带动威斯克的手动作，不顾威斯克被割伤血滴进地毯里，一点一点的，用刀柄，用威斯克的手操着自己，

“你还能有多少可以展露的呢，即使已经向我展示了你的罪恶。”

他微仰起头压抑着快感的颤抖，

“向我招供吧，让我窥看你作恶的全程，让我评判一下你值得下到多少层地狱。”他收起尾音，手劲收紧，逼视进威斯克越发深暗的眼里，“你知道那有多令人兴奋。”

清洁完的里昂显得拘谨了很多，让人觉得刚才那个放荡到令威斯克都有一丝动心的家伙只是某种恶魔附身。

但他能感觉到里昂昨晚因地下室而产生的恐惧如今荡然无存，他似乎恰到好处的宣泄了自己，威斯克看了看自己手上包扎的血迹，唇角几乎是愉快的勾起。

他的选择很正确，有的时候事情的推动需要变数，而这种变数不可能源自于一个可靠或者小心的人，这个尝起来意外可口的倒霉蛋可以算是一个完美的个体，他既不可控，又好掌控，一个甜美的意外？这样形容也许可以让他的小可爱毛骨悚然上一阵。他不禁想象斯宾塞在知道里昂的存在以后会是怎样恼怒的神情，如果能气的吐血那就再好不过了。

他稳步走到墙上挂着的长剑前，抽出它走向里昂，里昂有些疑惑的看着他，不动也不显得害怕，他伸手从背后搂住里昂，把长剑交到他手里。突然的笼罩的温度令里昂毛孔舒张，但很快又离去。

“对于你刚才的提议，”威斯克开口道“我想看看你的剑术如何，再来决定是否同意你的参与，或是旁观。”

里昂不解，但是他很快就适应了剑在手里的感觉。他神情平和快活，步伐轻盈稳健，剑在手里好像瞬间倒戈成了他的小伙伴。他猝不及防向威斯克攻过来，威斯克只是随意的躲开，而里昂几乎没做任何停顿，一串紧锣密鼓的攻击连续袭来，不放过任何一处空档，但每次的攻击失败都不影响身手的沉稳，并能巧妙运用起现阶段的一切优势。

这是一位非常出色的剑士，威斯克近乎是欣赏的想，他是以什么样的心情甘心每天被干，把灵敏强悍的身躯用成了一个泄欲用的浪穴？随着里昂的动作停滞，威斯克发现剑尖直指着自己咽喉，只需再往前一寸，他就可以在里昂的面前流血身亡。尽管威斯克有那么一瞬的分神，但毫无疑问是里昂赢了，威斯克意外的感到有些喜悦。

里昂放下剑尖。

“你不是问过我为什么不直接把剑插入你的心脏吗。”

他胡乱擦了一把脸上的汗珠。

“我想也许是出于我的愚蠢，但还有更多的原因在于，我需要正义，而不是复仇。”

“好了，兑现你的诺言吧，阿尔伯特。”


End file.
